Seven Wonders
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: -adalah keajaiban-keajaiban kecil yang mungkin tak bernilai bagi sembarang orang namun bermakna segalanya bagi Suoh Mikoto dan Munakata Reisi. Drabbles, dedicated for MikoRei Week event in tumblr.


**_A/N: Saya beneran nyesel ngelewatin ini makanya mau SKS sekarang._**

**(dan saya bukannya mau kabur dari uas edupreneur ato gimana loh ya, saya udah garap setengahnya broh!)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Project K c GoRa and GoHands**

**Seven Wonders**

**By Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**

**MikoRei oneshot fanfiction**

**Dedicated for MikoRei week event**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day 1: June 22nd - Rivalry**

Sepasang manik ungu bertatap dengan kilat keemasan. Mata keduanya memicing, memancarkan aura tidak mau kalah satu sama lain. Lagipula, kalah dalam situasi ini sama sekali bukan opsi. Ini menyangkut nyawa-ini adalah pertarungan di ambang hidup dan mati.

"Bersiaplah kau, Munakata. Kali ini akan kuakhiri..." Tatapanseorang Suoh Mikoto pada lawannya bagai bilah-bilah pedang yang seolah membabat habis tubuh.

"Hmph, aku tidak akan kalah." Sang Raja Biru memainkan bingkai kacamatanya, tatapannya pun tak lekang dari unsur mengintimidasi.

"Segalanya akan ditentukan setelah ini, jangan menyesal bila kau menemui ajalmu."

"Jangan besar kepala, Suoh. Tak ada yang mampu memastikan kemenanganmu."

Dalam hati, keduanya menghitung sampai tiga.

[Satu...]

Keduanya bersiap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing. Ini akan jadi pertempuran mati-matian.

[Dua...]

Senjata telah siap, tinggal menunggu aba-aba untuk satu ayunan dan peraduan.

[Tiga...]

Keduaya meneriakkan gaung perang secara bersamaan:

"JAN, KEN, PON!"

Sama-sama batu. Seri.

"...seri lagi."

"Iya, seri."

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang harus memakan ini?" Reisi meringis ngeri sambil mengangkat piring kecil berisi onigiri. Bukan onigiri biasa, di atasnya ada pasta kacang merah sakral yang dari sana kita semua bisa tahu bahwa itu adalah buatan dari Awashima Seri.

Keduanya saling bertatapan.

Lelah untuk mengadu nasib dan maut dengan _jan ken pon_, mereka memutuskan untuk membuang kudapan itu secara diam-diam.

Lagipula mana ada dalam sejarah permainan suit sih, sampai satu jam main hasilnya selalu seri.

* * *

**Day 2: June 23rd - Motifs**

Suoh Mikoto adalah serigala berbulu macan, Munakata Reisi tahu betul akan hal itu. Sang Raja Merah itu tak akan segan untuk menunjukkan taringnya di depan siapa saja. Tak ada maksud terselubung, yang ia lakukan hanyalah kegamblangan yang kadang menjadi wibawa namun kadang menjadi pedang bermata dua.

Ketika Mikoto memutuskan untuk melakukan suatu hal (yang bodoh), Reisi akan terdiam bagai tak mendegar, membiarkannya pergi, lalu menutup mata ametisnya seolah tak peduli.

Lalu ketika dari telinganya ia mendengar Mikoto terjatuh-

Tidak, ia tak peduli.

Dari yang ia ingat sejak bayi, yang namanya jatuh itu pasti sakit.

Memang, tapi masa bodoh dengan si merah slengekan itu. Toh Reisi sudah menasihati, namun yang bersangkutan tetap main terjang seolah tak peduli.

Memangnya tidak sebal apa, melihatnya asal mengabaikan lalu berlalu? Seolah Reisi hanyalah onggok batu yang bisa ditendang begitu saja dengna sepatu? Seolah Reisi sungguh bukan siapa-siapa dan tak ada hak walau skedar untuk menggamit ujung jaketnya-

Kemudian ketika Mikoto terhimpit situasi yang harusnya bisa dicegah bila ia mengikuti Reisi, haruskah ia peduli?

"Suo-aho."

Pada akhirnya, Reisi memutuskan untuk berbalik dan mencari sosok yang telah berjalan meninggalkannya itu.

* * *

**Day 3: June 24th - Comfort**

Ada saat-saat yang sering Mikoto rindukan dari seorang Munakata Reisi.

Dulu, dulu sekali-sebelum di antara mereka ada bingkai merah-biru dan kungkungan mahkota raja-ada-kalanya ia dan Reisi bisa duduk santai berdua, di bangku taman yang kosong, dengan pemikiran yang simpel seperti 'Kenapa soal nomer tiga tadi begitu sulit dikerjakan' dan 'aku ingin makan bakpau daging'.

Ada kalanya mereka menghabiskan waktu senggang di taman yang hening itu, Reisi selalu membawa buku yang terlihat rumit dan Mikoto selalu menyelipkan tangannya di dalam saku celana. Kala itu angin selalu bersemilir lembut menyapa keduanya, lalu Reisi akan tersenyum kecil sambil berjalan ke salah satu bangku yang ada di hadapan air mancur taman. Menyisakan sebelah sisi bangku untuk Mikoto, yang berkacamata itu duduk manis sambil membuka bukunya.

Kalau sudah begitu, Mikoto akan ikut duduk sambil menatap ke arah langit yang mulai merona-sesekali ikut terbuai angin dan memutuskan untuk tidur sore sejenak.

Kalau sudah begitu, Mikoto tak akan sadar ketika Reisi tersenyum geli sambil menatap wajah tidurnya. Yang seperti itu memang seolah jadi kebiasaan bagi keduanya.

Namun sesekali, Mikoto akan jadi yang terjaga-sementara Reisi mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke alam mimpi. Mikoto mendengus, ia tahu kalau Reisi sering memaksakan diri untuk belajar, mengurusi tugas-tugas yang bukan urusannya-

-lalu menyempatkan sedikit sisa waktunya untuk berbagi dengan Mikoto.

Ia menghela napas.

Dari saat-saat yang sangat ia rindukan itu, Mikoto dapat mengingat jelas akan betapa nyaman dan lembutnya rambut Reisi saat ia menyentuh dengan jemarinya.

* * *

**Day 4: June 25th - Burdens**

Mereka bilang, Raja adalah segalanya.

Para Raja adalah Dewa, para pemimpin dunia, yang dapat memutarbalikkan logika dalam nyata. Seorang Raja adalah mutlak bagi para anggota klannya, dan tak ada dari mereka yang tidak pernah terkesima pada gemerlap seorang Raja.

Tanpa cacat, tanpa cela, tanpa relung.

Namun bagi Reisi, gambaran dari kata Raja adalah seperih derap langkah Mikoto yang mulai meninggalkannya dalam kungkungan sangkar biru lalu lenyap seketika oleh kobaran merah yang melahap habis segalanya.

Karena dalam benaknya, Raja hanyalah setara dengan seekor burung yang kakinya dirantai serta sayapnya terpotong-lengkap dengan jeruji sangkar yang mengurung total jangkauannya.

Dari dalam sangkarnya, ia tak dapat lagi menemukan Suoh Mikoto yang _harusnya ada bersamanya._

* * *

**Day 5: June 26th - Outside Perspectives**

Akhir-akhir ini, Saruhiko sering gagal paham dengan kakaknya.

Dari yang ia lihat, seorang Suoh Mikoto itu memang pria bejat yang benar-benar tidak jelas level intelegensinya-bagaimana makhluk ambigu macam dia bisa jadi wakil kepala sekolah terbaik se-Jepang?

Bayangkan saja, Suoh Mikoto itu membawa aura preman, mukanya garang, serta hobinya itu berbuat mesum pada kakaknya. Siapa yang tidak ilfil, coba? Entah bagaimana makhluk sebejat ia bisa punya anak seunyu Misaki.

Tidak, Saruhiko tidak sedang rasis soal cintanya pada Misaki saat ini.

Eksistensi seorang Suoh Mikoto itu sungguh sulit dipahami oleh otak bocahnya, namun jujur saja ia lebih gagal paham pada kakaknya sendiri.

Karena walau mati-matian _in denial_ dan melakukan segala tindak resistensi dari ribuan panah cinta Mikoto padanya, sang kakak serba bisa itu tetap tak bisa meluputkan rona saltingnya tatkala Mikoto mulai melancarkan rayuan gembel.

Padahal menurut Saruhiko, yang namanya rayuan "Bapak kamu tukang tambal ban ya?" itu sudah kelewat jadul dan tidak elit di era globalisasi ini.

Entah apa yang membuat Reisi tak kebal pada manusia berantena kecoa itu.

_(Chrono Factor universe)_

* * *

**Day 6: June 27th - Death, and What Comes After**

Reisi selalu ingin tahu akan bagaimana rasanya.

Bagaimana rasanya ketika sebilah besi menembus telak ke dalam dada, bagaimana rasanya ketika tubuh melemas dan jiwa terlepas. Sakitkah? Pedihkah? Legakah? Mengapa di detik-detik terakhirnya orag itu malah tersenyum?

Reisi selalu ingin tahu akan bagaimana rasanya mati.

Mungkin saja rasanya tak sesakit yang ia bayangkan. Mungkin saja rasanya bagai terbakar, atau malah bagai dihembus oleh udara es. Mungkin saja mati itu tak sesulit yang dipikirkan banyak orang, mungkin saja ia lebih rumit dari makna 'kehidupan' itu sendiri. Mungkin saja seseorang mati dalam lahapan lautan biru, atau mungkin tergenang dalam kubangan merah.

Kubangan merah-darah. Warnanya secantik kilau surai Mikoto ketika ia menjamahnya dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Kelopak mata Reisi terpejam atas sensasi nostalgia, entah kenapa rasanya begitu hangat.

Dari balik pandangnya yang mengabur, ia seolah berilusi melihat sosok Mikoto yang datang menjemput sambil mengulurkan sebelah tangan padanya.

_"Kau lama, Munakata. Aku sampai bosan menunggu."_

Mungkin, mati itu tak seburuk yang ia kira.

* * *

**Day 7: June 28th - Reincarnation**

Sembari memeriksa balutan kimono birunya, Reisi menyembunyikan rasa groginya Astaga, akhirnya hari ini datang juga-hari di mana perjuangan mereka berdua telah mendapatkan hasil yang tiada saingnya.

Hari ini, Mikoto akan diangkat menjadi Raja Iblis yang baru, sementara Reisi akan diangkat menjadi permaisurinya.

Dengan kata lain, ini juga bisa dibilang sebagai hari pernikahan mereka.

_BLUSH!_

Membayangkan kata pernikahan, mendadak Reisi makin salting lagi.

Ternyata Mikoto memang tak main-main soal lamarannya pada Reisi semasa mereka masih bocah dulu. Reisi juga tahu bahwa Mikoto selalu tulus padanya, tak peduli akan statusnya yang bukan iblis sepenuhnya. Mikoto sama sekali bukan setan yang rasis, dan ia tahu bahwa si setan merah itulah yang mampu mengubah ironi dari hierarki Iblis di masa-masa sebelumnya.

Setelah ini, Mikoto akan benar-benar menjadi orang yang besar.

Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Mampukah ia menjadi pendamping hidup yang layak bagi Mikoto? Pantaskan ia disandingkan dengan sang Maha Raja tersebut?

Nah lho ya, makin grogi. Aduh, gimana doong-

"Reisi, sedang apa di sana?"

"M-mikoto-kun..."

"Kita ditunggu tahu. Ayo naik ke altar."

Sepasang ametis menatap ragu pada kilatan manik Mikoto.

"Oi, Reisi."

"...ya, Mikoto-kun?"

"Kau cantik."

Reisi seolah merasakan ada asap yang mengepul dari atas kepalanya.

"E-eh? Terima kasih-tapi..."

"Maksudku bukan hanya hari ini saja, dari dulu kau memang selalu cantik."

Hening. Reisi mulai menangkap maksud sirat dari perkataan Mikoto.

"Ayo, kita ditunggu rakyat kita. Mana ada pengantin datang terlambat ke upacara pernikahannya sendiri."

Sebuah tangan terulur dengan sambutan hangat. Ketika ia meraih genggaman itu, jejak ragu dalam benaknya terhapus seketika.

"Nee, Mikoto-kun."

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu."

"...tumben bicaramu gamblang."

"Hehe, sekali-sekali boleh kan?"

"Ya, terserah. Err... ngomong-ngomong aku juga mencintaimu."

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju panggung baru kehidupan mereka.

Tentu saja ini bukan akhir, ini masihlah awal dari perjuangan mereka dalam frase kehidupan yang panjang ini...

* * *

_"I wonder, maybe it really is our happiest life."_

_Because happiness is when you take my hand and walk beside me._

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**A/N: Err, entah. Intinya maaf karena saya asal grebek publish satu fic tujuh drabble padahal harusnya satu-satu per hari ya hahaha. #plaks Ini semua dikarenakan saya asli terlambat ngerti soal event MikoRei week ini 8'''''DDD (fanbase MikoRei di facebook saya beneran kecil sekali)**

**Sedikit curcol, drabble pertama yang tentang 'rivalry' itu murni saya buat dengan niat banyol. Sementara drabble kedua, saya galo tentang bagaimana menginterpretasikan 'motifs', makanya biar antimainstream saya terjemahin ke 'pola'. #apaan**

**Drabble 'comfort' itu most favorite soalnya saya lama gak nulis fluff hohoho. Terus jujur drabble keempat yang bertema 'burden' itu beneran apa banget saya gabisa nulisnya. Drabble keenam soal 'death and what comes after' juga saya gagal nulis soalnya kelam itu syusah buat saya yang sekarang.**

**di drabble nomer 5 sama 7, saya pake AU. Nomer 5 AU dari Chrono Factor www, saya demen Saruhiko. #plak Kalo nomer 7, itu AU untuk storybook saya yang judulnya The Adventure of Momoshiro. Sebenernya MikoRei bukan yang utama sih di sana (saya fokus ke Shiro dkk sebagai Momotaro cs). Insyaallah bakal dijual di comifuro. Ada yang mau beli? #plak #promoterselubung**

**Oke, ramblingan saya kebanyakan, saya undur diri dulu.**

**Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama**


End file.
